


Best Friends

by pervertedmind_69



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervertedmind_69/pseuds/pervertedmind_69
Summary: A fanfic exploring Mike and Will's relationship. It all starts when playful wrestling between the two of them during a sleepover turns into something more.The fanfic takes place after the events of Season 1.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Best Friends

Will had been secretly attracted to Mike for years now. In fact, he was pretty sure he was in love with him. When Will had been lost in the upside down, it had been thoughts of meeting Mike again which had kept Will fighting to survive.

Now it has been three months since the gang defeated the demigorgon and Eleven disappeared. Mike, who has been grieving for Eleven the whole time, has finally started getting back to his old self. Will’s mother has stopped crying uncontrollably every morning she sees him and has become less insanely protective. 

As things slowly normalize, Mike and Will decided to have a sleepover like the good old times. Recently, Will has begun to notice with excitement that Mike often stares at him when he thinks he is not looking. The thought has his heart fluttering madly but he is trying not to get his hopes up too much. The sleepover is the perfect opportunity to find out if Mike is indeed into him.

While playing videogames, Will began to tease Mike after he defeated him three times in a row to instigate a play fight. It easily worked and soon the two twelve year olds were rolling around on the mattress on the floor. Mike soon had the smaller boy under him while restraining his hands. Will tried to get away but was only able to turn onto his stomach at which point Mike lay down over his back to stop him from getting away. This suggestive position resulted in Mike’s crotch pressed against Will’s butt. As Will struggled to get away, his butt ended up grinding Mike’s crotch. As Will realized this, he mischievously pushed his butt back even more. Mike who had just been wrestling, immediately started feeling a warmth in his nether regions and felt himself getting hard. He grabbed Will’s hands and folded them behind his back, completely immobilizing him. Now however hard Will tried, he couldn’t get out from under him. This helplessness of Will only turned on Mike even more. He was completely at his mercy. Will on the other hand was rock hard from having Mike’s body pressed hard against him. He was struggling only to play along. 

Mike leaned down and whispered in Will’s ear, “What are you going to do now, Byers?”

Mike’s breath as he spoke caressed Will’s neck and ear, making him shudder with pleasure.

“Fuck you, Wheeler!” he spat, egging Mike on.

“What did you say to me?!” Mike said angrily. Will felt Mike move back a bit and yelped when a hand smacked his bottom hard. Will’s eyes almost rolled back at the pleasure of the sting.

Mike was very horny now. The beautiful boy helplessly trapped under him was too much of a temptation. He stared at Will’s cute round butt perfectly encased in tight pyjamas. He squeezed his butt. The material of the pyjamas was so soft that he might as well have been squeezing Will’s naked ass. He brought his hand down again on the soft butt with an almighty slap. The smack echoed in the basement. Will yelped and struggled on getting spanked, the struggling only ending up in jiggling his cute butt, making it look even more enticing. 

“Fuck you, Wheeler!” Will yelped again.

“Looks like you are not learning your lesson,” Mike said in a dangerous tone. He licked his lips at the thought of what he was going to do next. He grabbed Will’s pyjamas and pulled them down to his thighs. 

“Hey!” Will shouted indignantly, though inside he was close to exploding with excitement. The play fight was going better than any of his fantasies.

Mike salivated as he stared at Will’s naked butt. It was slender, slightly round and perfect. “Now this will teach you a lesson!” said Mike, and started slapping Will’s bare ass hard.

Mike spanked Will’s ass hard, alternating between both the cheeks. He loved the feel of Will’s soft and firm ass against his palm as he spanked him. 

The stings of Mike’s slaps on his naked ass was driving Will crazy. Will struggled wildly, mainly because it gave him the excuse to hump the mattress under him. As Mike kept spanking him hard, squeezing and pinching his ass cheeks in between the smacks, along with the humping it was all too much for Will. His whole body started shivering uncontrollably as he came in his pyjamas. 

Mike realized what had happened and immediately jumped off him. Will quickly pulled up his pants 

“Err- did you just-” Mike started to ask.

“Yes,” said Will, blushing furiously. 

“Wait, I will get you an extra pyjama bottom,” said Mike, turning around and running upstairs to his bedroom. Mike came back soon enough and handed Will the pyjama bottom. Will cleaned up and changed in the bathroom, feeling super embarrassed and awkward at the thought of facing Mike again. But when he returned to the basement Mike had turned on the game again and simply handed him his controller. Will, feeling infinitely grateful that Mike was ignoring what had happened to save him from embarrassment, grabbed the controller and jumped onto the couch. As they played, Will noticed with a feeling of warmth in his stomach that even though the couch had plenty of room, Mike sat pressed comfortably against his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and let me know if you enjoyed it and want me to continue.


End file.
